Todo Cambia
by Huachi-sama
Summary: La fiesta de la hada de nieve, Natsu es declarado muerto por el Consejo y Lucy no dejara la esperanza. Un nuevo gremio oscuro ataca Fairy Tail. ¿Que sucederá?
1. Primera Parte

Fairy Tail Dual–shot

Todo cambia

Primera Parte

Invierno. La época en que todo muere por un instante fugaz para regresar a su lugar con la primavera. Lucy hubiera querido que el regresara en la primavera. El día que los dejó solos levanto su nariz y tomo una misión al azar saliendo rápidamente sin llevar a nadie, nevaba.

Ahora la nieve nuevamente cubría los campos, el 5° invierno sin el pelirrosa. La rubia tomo sus llaves y se dirigió al gremio para ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta que le gustaba mas a Gray "El hada de hielo" instituida por Mavis tiempo atrás como recordatorio de que aun el más crudo invierno tiene una primavera. Lucy caminaba por la orilla del rio pero ahora no oía la típica advertencia por que estaba congelado y los barcos no navegaban en esa época. Plue iba tras ella dando pequeños saltitos; Lucy esbozó una sonrisa forzada, una sonrisa que había mostrado por 5 largos años.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta doble del castillo del gremio, reconstruido por supuesto, la empujo y vio a todos animadamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los 5 años de esa ausencia no les doliera pero una voz estridente sonó haciendo que un silencio se hiciera en el gremio de Fairy Tail. La túnica blanca y el emblema característico de uno de los 10 magos santos.

– Hermanos, hace 5 años nuestro amigo; el dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel, salió de este recinto y no ha vuelto. Como ley se le tendría que dar por muerto al año de no dar signos, nosotros esperamos hasta ahora… Lamento tener que decir esto cerca de la celebración de "El hada del hielo" pero el consejo ha declarado a Natsu Dragneel oficialmente muerto. Mañana se hará un funeral en su honor y tendremos un luto de una semana– dijo el maestro

– ¡No!– Se oyó en la puerta y todos voltearon para ver a la rubia con lagrimas en sus ojos– ¡Yo no voy a aceptar eso Luxus!, el consejo podrá decir lo que quiera pero yo siento en mi corazón que Natsu sigue vivo–

– Lucy– murmuró Happy con Charle a su lado

– Eso no es…–

– ¡No me importa esta fiesta se llevara a cabo y esperaremos el regreso de Natsu como todos los años!– grito la chica interrumpiendo a su nuevo maestro.

Los demás solo levantaron las manos y volvieron a sus tareas para la fiesta, Lucy avanzó feliz de que sus amigos la apoyaban en esta difícil prueba; Wendy se mantenía entrenando constantemente con Romeo a lo que algunos suponían un pequeño romance juvenil, Gray y Juvia se habían casado tres años atrás y ahora tenían una linda pequeña llamada Nayad, Erza se embarco en una misión de 10 años y Gajeel le gustaba hacer misiones solo con su compañero Lily y en algunas ocasiones llevaba a Levy.

Los dragon slayer habían sido tan unidos, ahora cada uno tomaban caminos separados y el equipo mas fuerte ya no existía como tal. Lucy ayudo con unas guirnaldas de papel cuando un estruendo en la puerta los hizo voltear; Gajeel estaba ahí con Pantherlily en sus brazos, ambos estaban muy heridos rápidamente los demás corrieron hacia ellos y el dragon de hierro cayo.

– ¡Gajeel!– gritó Levy al tomarlo

– ¡Esta cerca!– susurró cayendo desmayado.

– Dame permiso Levy tengo que curarlo– exclamó la maga del cielo. Posó sus manos sobre el herido y unas runas aparecieron lanzándola hacia atrás con una ráfaga de fuego.

– ¡Wendy!– dijeron todos al verla estrellarse contra la barra

– ¿Que?– Levy se acerco y se coloco sus lentes mágicos para observar que el cuerpo estaba lleno de runas de un color naranja– Tiene muchas runas las cuales no conozco, al parecer explotan cuando alguien quiere curar al que las lleva, me tomara un rato desactivarlas.

Lucy había levantado a la joven, con eso comenzaron a oír explosiones fuera y una risa maniática.

—0—0—0—

El cuarto donde estaba el líder del gremio oscuro Hinokoku (tierra de fuego); un sirviente, vestido de un manto rojo, entró. El gran salón principal estaba lleno de relieves parecidos a llamas saliendo de las paredes, había figuras de dragones y tras el líder un gran emblema que representaba a una montaña envuelta en llamas, símbolo del gremio.

– ¡Mi señor!– dijo el hombre hincándose– Pronto llegaremos a Magnolia; Kasai y unos cuantos fueron tras el espía que escapo de Eden–

– Es casi la hora de enfrentarnos a Fairy Tail, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos?– dijo el hombre con una voz sombría que al oírlo le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

– En unos minutos, 10 o 15 a lo mucho–

El gran líder sonrío macabramente y tomo de un lado una copa que contenía un extraño brebaje de color rojo intenso, sorbió un poco dejando que cayera una gota formando una flamita en el suelo.

– Fairy Tail– murmuró– Redobla las guardias y pon a un grupo cuidando el motor, los más fuertes si es posible–

– Señor pero son solo…–

– ¡Nunca subestimes a Fairy Tail y ahora haz lo que te ordeno!– interrumpió fuertemente y el siervo no hizo mas que dar una reverencia y salir corriendo.

Mientras tanto en lo alto de la nave que se dirigía a Magnolia, parecida a un zeppelín, varios magos vestidos de rojo empezaban a mostrar sus círculos de invocación y lanzaron varias esferas de fuego que se estrellaron en los bosques.

—0—0—0—

La risa estaba frente al gremio, era un hombre rubio con un atuendo rojo (parecido a un monje shaolin) con un sequito de varios hombres vestidos con una toga del mismo color. Al fondo vieron como una nave se acercaba lanzando bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra. El primero en reaccionar fue Gray.

– Ice Make: Arrow– la flecha fue directamente al tipo quien solo dejo de reir viendo como se derretia en una barrera de fuego– ¿Qué?–

– Creo que ha llegado hasta el gremio, ¡Hi o kai!– extendió su mano y varias runas aparecieron alrededor de Gray

– Esto no hizo nada, Ice ma…– en ese momento las runas reaccionaron explotando.

– Deben saber que nuestro amo esta cerca asi que no puedo matarlos pero si maltratarlos–

Un rayo cruzo el vestíbulo hacia Kasai quien lo esquivo con una velocidad sorprendente. Un instante después una marea de magos de Fairy Tail salían a luchar mientras que los hombres de togas no hicieron más que unirse a la batalla lanzando esferas de fuego.

Luxus se acerco a Kasai quien esquivo el golpe que este le mando y el tipo no hizo mas que contraatacar y en cada golpe dejaba una runa en su cuerpo. Haciendo que ciertas acciones las hicieran explotar, Kasai volvió a reir maniacamente como si se divirtiera.

– ¿Quiénes son y porque lastimaron a Gajeel?– dijo Luxus tomando un respiro

– Somos un Gremio Oscuro llamado Hinokoku y nuestro objetivo es destruir a Fairy Tail por órdenes del Sumo Sacerdote– sonrio golpeando al maestro de las hadas

Se arrepentirían de haber tomado a Fairy Tail como enemigo, se decía mentalmente el rubio comenzó a juntar energía y tomo la forma de dragon force. Haciendo que varios rayos salieran de su cuerpo, desde que se había convertido en maestro no había tenido una lucha y esta al parecer seria muy divertida, sin embargo, al finalizar la transformación su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un mar de flamas que traspasaban sus escamas.

– Asi que esto es lo que venció a Gajeel– dijo retorciéndose de dolor, pero un chorro de arena cayo sobre Luxus apagándolo y un toro golpeó a Kasai tomándolo desprevenido.

– ¿Lucy?– la rubia se acerco levantando a su maestro y llevándoselo dentro.

– Si soy yo tenemos que llevarte adentro–

– ¡No! Necesito vencer a ese tipo–

– Yo me encargare de eso. ¡Ábrete Puerta de la dualidad! ¡Gemini!– los dos espíritus azules tocaron a Luxus y se convirtieron en él.

– Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto– Salieron golpeando a quien se le pusiera en su paso.

Lucy coloco a Luxus junto a Wendy quien apenas estaba respondiendo a los llamados de Charle, Levy descifraba las runas del cuerpo de Gajeel e iba quitándolas una por una. Era un trabajo de un profesional, incluso mas experimentado que Fried, entonces descubrió algo que le erizo la piel, estaban arraigadas principalmente con la magia de dragones.

– ¡Esto es raro!, las runas están ligadas a la magia específica de dragon slayer–

– ¿A que te refieres Levy?–

– El que las hizo conoce la magia de dragon slayer de… fuego– dijo entrecortadamente a lo que Lucy solo se tapo la boca

Talvez ellos hayan sido los causantes de que Natsu desapareciera y ahora buscaban destruir el gremio por eso. Había que detenerlos y vengar a Natsu eso es lo que él hubiera hecho; tomó una lacrima que le había regalado Hibiki en la cual estaba el hechizo que había usado contra Ángel de Oración 6.

– Él protegería a sus amigos aunque lo derrotaran ahora yo seré el Natsu de esta batalla– se dijo mentalmente la chica.

Salió del gremio y vio como Kasai yacía derrotado contra Gemini quien desaparecía, al parecer le habían hecho mucho daño. Gray se estaba levantando por que había sido golpeado por dos tipos al mismo tiempo, ahora la nave estaba sobre Magnolia y las hadas estaban evacuando a las personas que ahora estaban en gran peligro.

– ¡Fairy Tail no se rendirá nunca!, ¡Chicos hay que detener esa nave!–

– ¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!– dijo Gray con Juvia a su lado y tomaron posicion de magia conjunta

– ¡Unison Raid!– dijeron al mismo tiempo una oleada de aire frio y agua se estrelló contra la nave deteniendo su avance y congelando a los que estaban sobre su superficie además de hacer un puente hasta ella

– ¡Ahora vamos!– exclamó Lucy corriendo con sus amigos tras ella.

—0—0—0—

El siervo volvió a entrar en el salón principal, antes de caminar hacia el Sumo Sacerdote puso una tranca a la puerta y avanzó, lo ojos del tipo lo vieron con recelo.

– ¡Mi Señor!, Fairy Tail esta sobre Eden y se dirigen hacia aquí– dijo inclinándose

– Eso me parece perfecto– se levantó dejando ondear la gabardina negra con flamas rojas en ella.

– Usted no debe ensuciarse todavía las manos con esas basuras de Fairy Tail– dijo una voz en eco dentro del cuarto

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No subestimen a Fairy Tail. Podrán ser miserables, pero pueden ser superiores por el vínculo que hay entre ellos, eso es lo que los hace casi invencibles. Por eso no hay que quitarles los ojos de encima nunca, y NUNCA deben subestimarlos.–dijo mirando al suelo mientras una sombra se extendía hacia la puerta y salía una figura humanoide.

–Como usted ordene Sumo Sacerdote–Hokage se inclinó ante el líder, era un hombre vestido con una yukata que parecía una llama, cabello negro como el ébano y unos ojos azules cristalinos como un pozo de agua.

Otra vez se fundió en las sombras para ir con su enemigo.

– ¿Aun no han llegado al motor principal?–

– No señor, tiene un sello explosivo que hizo Kasai antes de irse. Ellos no llegaran con Hokage en la puerta–

Volvió la vista y solo levanto un dedo que hizo que una explosión llenara al sirviente de llamas y lo lanzara contra el muro.

– Vuelve a decir eso y morirás ¡te lo advierto!–

– Si Su Santidad–dijo con el cuerpo adolorido.

El Sumo Sacerdote volvió a su trono y tomó su copa; sabia que alguno de entre todos los que venían por el llegaría hasta el salón principal, su mente solo veía a la chica rubia de Fairy Tail. Ella era la primera que quería hacer sufrir por todo lo que le habían hecho a él.

– Tú serás quien pague primero–

—0—0—0—

El gremio avanzó por la cubierta de la nave golpeando a los magos de Hinokoku, cada vez les costaba más trabajo ya que varios peleaban en conjunto contra los magos, haciendo que perdieran su poder mágico mas rápidamente. La única que no parecía muy agotada era Lucy quien guardaba su poder para llegar al final y poder pelear con el que llamaban Sumo Sacerdote.

Gray dio varios cañonazos de hielo para abrirse paso entre los pasillos, no era el momento de descansar cuando un brillo cegador hizo que generara una barrera rápidamente, que exploto en varios pedazos, no se veía al enemigo pero solo se oía la risa como un eco en las paredes.

– Fairy Tail. Espero que estén listos para rendirse– dijo la voz

– ¡Jamás! Ustedes se atrevieron a retarnos así que les haremos frente–replicó Gray con furia

–Que valientes palabras Gray Fullbuster, sin sentido, pero valientes–

Juvia sintió como su cuerpo se comenzaba a mover solo arrojándose contra Gray, quien reacciono rápido y la tomo entre sus brazos.

– ¡White Star!– otra vez el brillo y el ataque dio de lleno al mago de hielo, solo quedaban él, Juvia y Lucy. Ya que los demás se habían quedado peleando en la retaguardia

– ¡Gray, Juvia!–grito Lucy un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando oyó una voy tras de ella.

– Lucy Heartfilia… la maga estelar del gremio– volteó viendo el torso de su atacante salir de su sombra

– ¿Quién eres?–

El mago solo sonrió sin darle importancia a la pregunta de la rubia, se acerco a ella lentamente mientras Lucy sujetaba fuertemente la pequeña lacrima que seria su carta de triunfo. El hombre la rodeo como un lobo acechando a su presa. Un ataque se dirigió al mago y este volvió a fundir en la sombra de la chica.

Gray tenía quemaduras en su cuerpo y estaba gruñendo por su fallo.

– Gray… –

– Lucy sigue adelante, nosotros nos haremos cargo de este tipo ¿o no Juvia?–

– Si amor–

– ¡VETE!–

La chica los miro y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la puerta al final del pasillo, de nuevo salió Hokage pero una ola de agua lo cubrió y después una capa de hielo. Lucy cruzó sin tomar en cuenta a su adversario; Hokage sonrió ante la escena de compañerismo que había visto; el Sumo Sacerdote tenía razón: debía romper a Fairy Tail con todas sus fuerzas sin menospreciarlos.

– ¿De qué te ríes? si ya estas vencido–

– Ustedes son geniales– dijo mientras derretía el hielo con un brillo blanco– esta calidez es de la que nos hablaba nuestro líder, lástima que tenga que quebrar su compañerismo matándolos–

– ¡Oe! ¿Crees poder hacerlo?– preguntó mientras Juvia se colocaba a su lado.

– Gray espero que te guste el regalo que te voy a dar– una flama de color blanco surgió en su mano izquierda y metió la derecha a una sombra para sacar una espada, comenzó a poner la flama sobre la hoja.– morir con la persona que amas. ¡Técnica secreta de la flama blanca! ¡Kuroten shiroi honō!–

Eso fue lo último que oyó Lucy, junto con un grito de dolor de Gray y Juvia, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella; sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro pero no se detuvo. Tenía que llegar a la sala principal sin importar otra cosa, por eso se había quedado Gray atrás al igual que los otros. Por fin vio una puerta inmensa y se acerco para empujarla pero no se movió ni un centímetro, entonces saco una llave dorada con la forma de una hacha y la elevo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Pagaras por todo maldito!– murmuro mientras una luz dorada aparecía en su mano.

—0—0—0—

El Sumo Sacerdote olió un perfume dulce en el aire, al siervo también le llego y se puso en guardia; en ese momento una luz dorada salió de la puerta arrancándola de sus goznes y rompiendo la tranca puesta. El siervo vio a un minotauro sosteniendo un hacha de doble filo.

– No dejare que se acerquen a Su Santidad… ¡Técnica Marcial… Bāningufisuto!– se lanzó con el puño envuelto en llamas contra los intrusos pero un torbellino de arena lo arrojó contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

– Por fin has llegado Lucy Heartfilia– dijo el líder sin dejar que su rostro se viera a la luz tenue de las antorchas

– Y vengo por ti Sumo Sacerdote, vengare a cada uno de mis amigos que he dejado tras de mí; empezando por Natsu Dragneel–

– Ja ja ja ja ja– una risa maniática estalló y en ese momento Lucy se dio cuenta de que conocía la voz, esa voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo– Es hora de pagar por todo lo que Fairy Tail hizo en mi contra–

– Pero Fairy Tail no hizo nada contra ti–

– Si lo hizo, fueron lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida– se levanto y comenzó a acercarse a Lucy, las antorchas comenzaban a iluminar poco a poco su rostro, la maga estelar tapo su boca al reconocer al del Sumo Sacerdote– El fuego consumirá Earthland y podre moldearla para crear un mundo sin humanos donde los dragones puedan regresar– encendió su mano en una flama y la miro con odio profundo– ¡Estoy encendido!–

_Notas Del Autor:_

Este fic me dio vueltas en mi cabeza por meses; en si tengo mas atorados en mi cabeza; espero que les guste y haya logrado mi objetivo al dejarlos picados para que esperen ansiosamente la segunda parte.

Traducciones:

Hi o kai: escribir en fuego

Kuroten shiroi honō: Sable de fuego blanco

Bāningufisuto: Puño ardiente

Se despide de Ustedes el no-muerto Assamita

Huachi-sama


	2. Segunda Parte

Todo Cambia

Fairy Tail Dual Shot

Antes de empezar este capitulo quiero darle las gracias a los que lo han leído y los que están leyendo las líneas que escribo. Prometo traer otros fics de esta serie que me trae loco.

¡INICIEMOS!

─0─0─0─

La fiesta del hada de nieve estaba en sus primeros preparativos, en un rincón el pelirosa se mantenía de mala cara.

- ¿Natsu, estás bien?- dijo una voz melódica y el dragón slayer volteó para ver a Lucy con su atuendo azul.

- Yo… solo…-

- ¡Cabeza de lava pon las guirnaldas en el techo!-

- ¡Voy!- dijo el dragón haciendo caso al mago de hielo.

- Eso fue raro, Natsu no replicó por la orden que le dio Gray- exclamó la rubia.

- A él nunca le ha gustado esta fiesta; siempre se va de misión por estas fechas. Es raro que aun siga aquí- intervino el gato azul.

Un olor penetrante llegó a la nariz de Natsu, era conocido, sabía de quien era. Sin dudarlo dos veces corrió al pizarrón de anuncios empujando a Nab y tomó la misión mas escondida. Se acerco a la barra donde Mirajine preparaba algunas bebidas.

- Mira-san, ¡quiero esta misión!-

La peliblanca la examinó detenidamente y le sonrió a manera de aprobación. Natsu salió corriendo sin llevar a nadie; Lucy y Happy solo vieron la puerta del gremio abierta dejando entrar unos copos de nieve que caían en la entrada. Después de eso nadie volvió a ver al dragón de fuego, el maestro contactó al cliente quien solo dijo que el mago nunca se presentó para la misión. Todos lo buscaron por mar y tierra pero pareciera que se había esfumado como los dragones tiempo atrás…

─0─0─0─

Lucy tenía en mente ese día al ver levantarse al Sumo Sacerdote y ver su rostro… Era Natsu. Más maduro y varonil, solo que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba, ahora solo reflejaban un inmenso odio. El calor comenzó a aumentar en la habitación con la flama en la mano del dragón slayer.

- ¿Natsu que te sucedió? ¿Por qué tienes ese odio en tu mirada?- dijo la rubia, unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

- Lucy Heartfilia, aun preguntas cosas estúpidas. Lo único que pasó es que abrí los ojos y pude darme cuenta de que era lo que hizo a mi padre irse de mi lado. ¡Los humanos! Ellos fueron los que hicieron irse a los dragones y que no volvieran mas. Por eso los eliminaré poniendo fuego en la tierra y hacer un nuevo mundo para que ellos regresen. Y los primeros en desaparecer serán mis enemigos de Fairy Tail- las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron, pero dio una sonrisa torcida.

- Natsu…- estaba atónita a oír a su amigo decir esas palabras, era posible que en verdad su odio radicara en aquellas palabras llenas de veneno.

De un movimiento se acerco para asestar un golpe a la rubia, pero una luz dorada la protegió y el pelirosa solo dio un salto atrás. Loki apareció con sus manos llenas de luz.

- ¡Si tocas a Lucy juro que te mataré Natsu Dragneel! ¡El que fue mi amigo en el gremio ha desaparecido asi que no tendré remordimientos!-

- ¿Amigo? Ustedes nunca me consideraron un amigo, solo era un arma más en su gremio. Uno de sus mejores elementos pero nunca me consideraron digno de poseer el titulo de mago de clase S, incluso Gray siempre peleaba conmigo porque envidiaba mi poder-

- ¡Estás loco!- Leo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, parecía como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro, pero ese descuido le costó caro porque un golpe se incrustó en su mejilla.

- Aun puedo oír como se burlan de mí, como dicen tras los rincones que soy el más desafortunado. Que busco algo que ya no existe- dio una patada arrojando a Leo contra uno de los pilares- Mas tú, Lucy, yo creí en ti, te abrí las puertas del gremio y solo fui para ti una maquina de joyas para pagar la costosa renta de tu apartamento. Eso fui para ti- su semblante estaba maniáticamente torcido (como el que tenía contra Mistogan en la saga de Edoras)-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó la chica presionando contra su pecho la lacrima que tenía en sus manos- Yo siempre te estuve agradecida por estar ahí el dia que conocí al falso Salamander, me salvaste y me tomaste de la mano para ir hacia Fairy Tail-

- Nunca lo demostraste- Leo se levantó con una mano en su torso, al parecer le había roto una costilla, era más fuerte de lo que era 5 años atrás- ¡Aún puedes levantarte!-

- Soy de Fairy Tail, deberías saber que no nos rendimos tan fácilmente- sus manos se volvieron a llenar de luz y entonces pudo ver un aura oscura rodear al dragón slayer.

- Te mostrare que yo no juego con Fairy Tail, modo Dios Dragón-unas llamas negras lo rodearon creando un aspecto maléfico en el pelirosa, ambos quedaron sorprendidos al sentir la energía mágica emanando del que había sido su amigo.

Dio un salto y golpeo a Loki sin ninguna resistencia de su parte, Lucy seguía en shock; no podía creer que el chico más tierno e inocente ahora fuera un hombre sediento de sangre y vengativo. Sacó la llave de Leo y forzó el cierre de puerta.

- ¡Perdón Leo!- Natsu se detuvo al haberle quitado su juguete- Yo seré tu oponente Natsu-

- Esas palabras son las que quería oír- la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Natsu y se puso en guardia para esperar el ataque de la rubia.

─0─0─0─

Levy corrió por los pasillos centrales donde sólo veía un velo de hielo, atrás de ella venían Luxus y Gajeel mas recuperados y sin las runas. La peliazul se detuvo al ver a un tipo vestido de Yukata completamente congelado. Sin duda eso había sido obra de Gray y por consecuencia el enemigo estaba muerto, el rubio avanzo al ver el rostro desencajado de Levy.

Nunca borraría la escena que estaba frente a él, Gray y Juvia atravesados por una espada, pero abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. No era posible que dos de sus mejores magos hubieran caído en el fragor de la batalla.

Quien hubiera mandado este ataque lo pagaría con su vida de eso no había duda. Incluso si debía usar "la técnica" en él.

- Gajeel, Levy… ¡vayan por ese pasillo!-dijo señalando a un hueco que estaba a su derecha- hay que destruir esta nave; tengo un mal presentimiento-

Los dos magos asintieron, Luxus pudo oler el aire reconociendo de inmediato el olor de Natsu, pero era malsano e impuro, como si hubiera cambiado todo de él, dio un suspiro tragándose las lágrimas que querían salir no sin antes hacer la seña de Fairy Tail a los caídos.

- Si fuiste tú… me las pagaras Dragneel-

─0─0─0─

La rubia fue estrellada contra el trono partiéndolo en pedazos con su caída. En verdad Natsu era fuerte y más aun en su modo Dios Dragón. Natsu se rompió lo que quedaba su gabardina para dejar al descubierto sus brazos y torso, el emblema del gremio que amo tantos años atrás había desaparecido siendo sustituido por el de Hinokoku. Tomó una respiración y lanzó una llamarada hacia la chica quien se defendió invocando a Aries quien puso una barrera de lana.

- ¡Detente Natsu!-reclamó el espíritu pero lo que recibió fue una flecha de fuego en su corazón haciéndola desaparecer.

- Hace mucho que no tenía una batalla tan interesante-

- Detente Natsu… yo no te quiero hacer daño. ¡Regresa por favor!-

- ¿Tú pidiendo que regrese a ser el mediocre que era?… ja, no estoy loco. Lo hubiera hecho antes. Cuando estaba ansioso por qué dijeras las palabras para estar a tu lado para siempre… pero ahora me di cuenta de que solo me veías como un artefacto, no como un amigo y peor aun… ni siquiera como alguien a quien amar-

- ¿Qué?- dijo confundida; esas palabras solo podían significar…

- Te amaba Lucy, más que a cualquier otra persona pero simplemente no fui lo suficiente para que me dijeras un "me gustas" o un "te amo", así que ya dejémonos de juegos. ¿Lista para morir?- unas lágrimas cruzaron las mejillas de la rubia, esas palabras que quería oír años atrás ahora eran dichas con veneno y un malsano acento de villano. Le recordaba a las palabras del maestro Hades, a ese tono seco y frío de su voz creyendo que la "magia única" seria la salida y ahora Natsu hablaba de una limpieza de la humanidad. Entonces recordó cada vez que él había dicho su nombre y su enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡No!- dijo levantándose con una sombra sobre sus ojos- voy a traerte de vuelta incluso si he de hacerlo por la fuerza- extendió su brazo derecho donde tenía la lacrima. Estaba determinada a traer de vuelta la sonrisa de Natsu, a ese chico que la protegió de todo.

_-"Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos, Hazte conocer a mí- _un sello apareció a su alrededor_- Oh, Tetrabiblos... Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas… Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola Oh, ochenta y ocho signos... ¡Brillen!"-_varias estrellas giraban a su alrededor, Natsu estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando- ¡URANO METRIA!-

El poder de Lucy lo golpeó varias veces haciendo que en su cuerpo se manifestaran cortadas y varios golpe que lo lanzaron contra el emblema rompiendo la pared hacia un nuevo salón no tan grade como el primero pero si bastante espacioso, Lucy camino a punta de fuerza de voluntad.

Ahí estaba tendido en el suelo parecía el viejo Natsu durmiendo en su habitación y ahora lo veía claro, Natsu si la había amado y ella a él pero nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo. Se acercó otro poco; las llamas negra y roja salieron de las manos del Sumo Sacerdote en una esfera brillante.

- Llama brillante del Dios Dragón- gritó sonriente y una gran explosión lleno el cuarto de un humo denso.

─0─0─0─

Se sintió un temblor en Eden mientras Levy y Gajeel avanzaban contra los sectarios de Hinokoku que aparecían, a su parecer cuidaban algo importante porque cada vez que uno caía dos más tomaban su lugar, el equipo de la chica y el dragón slayer había madurado teniendo varias magias para dejarlos fuera de combate. Levy pudo ver las mismas runas en las paredes y aprovechaba el significado de la detonación para ser más precisa en sus golpes mientras que Gajeel cuidaba la retirada.

Por fin cayó el último y una gran puerta de hierro se erguía ante ellos, Gajeel no dudo en comenzarla a golpear para que se abriera y asi lo hizo saliéndose de su montura, frente a ellos estaba un anciano en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados levitando y detrás de él una esfera llena de fuego que fluía de manera violenta queriendo salir.

- Al parecer los monjes no eran tan fuerte como pensé- dejó de levitar y se levanto dando una sonrisa- bienvenidos al corazón de Eden, la plaza de la redención-

- Ge-hee, no me hagas reír. ¿Quién eres y que quieres?- dijo Gajeel

-Soy un Dios que le dará redención a la humanidad con fuego, mi nombre es Igniz el destructor-el levanto su mano y unas runas aparecieron a su alrededor; en ese momento los ojos de Levy perdieron brillo; todo su pasado al igual que los momentos que pasó con Gajeel vinieron a su mente; era un torrente desbocado que fue fundiéndose haciendo que los sentimientos de cada recuerdo se fundieran generado odio, miedo, soledad; en ese momento apareció Gajeel con los ojos rojos. Se arrodilló sosteniendo su cabeza como si fuera a estallar no quería recordar eso y después solo quedó un profundo vacío.

- ¡Hey enana!, ¿Qué te pasa?- el dragón de hierro se acerco pero apareció la palabra barrera que lo hizo rebotar contra la pared.

- ¡Te odio Gajeel!- dijo a todo pulmón la chica mientras el dragón no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de la peliazul; una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del anciano: había logrado un hechizo perfecto.

─0─0─0─

El humo se dispersaba mientras Natsu permanecía de pie, había caído su primera víctima de su venganza. Pero se sorprendió al ver una túnica blanca convertida en harapos perteneciente a uno de los diez magos santos. Luxus se mantuvo firme frente a una Lucy en estado de shock por aquel ataque tan repentino.

- Tu…maldito Luxus- dio un salto hacia enfrente golpeando al maestro de Fairy Tail; no había duda de que no acabaría esa pelea por que el rubio ni siquiera se movió. Los golpes siguieron pero ahora repelidos y regresados por el dragón slayer de trueno.

- ¿A cuanta gente más vas a herir hasta que estés satisfecho?- preguntó el dragón de trueno.

- A la que sea necesaria con tal de que mi padre regrese, hasta que pueda vivir con él, hasta que lo pueda abrazar de nuevo- una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla mientras aceleraba el ataque dejando a Luxus indefenso- ¡Muere!- un golpe circular con el fuego de un Dios fue dado en el centro del torso del rubio haciéndolo retroceder- Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego- lanzo su golpe pero fue detenido por una mano del oponente, quien había entrado en dragón force, y lo lanzó hacia atrás

- ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por todas la vidas que has extinguido!- sus palabras hicieron eco dándole un toque imponente mientras Natsu sonreía cayendo de pie y tomando posición de nuevo- ¡Te enseñaré que meterte con Fairy Tail fue un error!- inhaló y un círculo mágico apareció frente al maestro- Rugido del dragón de trueno- un gran resplandor salió hacia Natsu quien solo abrió la boca comiéndose el ataque.

- ¡Gracias por la comida realmente estaba con mi poder mágico bajo!- el dragón oponente no podía creer que Natsu se hubiera comido su rugido entero y entonces varios rayos aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo- Modo dragón de fuego y trueno- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y atacó ferozmente.

Lucy estaba totalmente petrificada del miedo, jamás podrían con un Natsu asi lleno de odio y rencor, eso avivaba su llama interna y lo hacía invencible. Solo le quedaba una alternativa y no iba a ser agradable, quedaría sin poder mágico en un instante, solo una pregunta apareció en su mente, ¿realmente funcionaria su último hechizo?

─0─0─0─

La batalla de Levy y Gajeel se decantaba de un solo lado, la chica solo atacaba y el dragón esquivaba la escritura solida, el anciano reía al ver a su marioneta moviéndose.

- ¿Qué le hiciste maldito?- Gajeel esquivó la palabra "aplastar"

- Solo la hice recordar el odio que te tenía, y los recuerdos dulces se fundieron con ese sentimiento, es como envenenar un torrente de agua clara con tinta. Al paso del tiempo se va diluyendo, pero eso no pasará; solo necesito mantenerte ocupado hasta que la semilla de fuego esté lista para ser arrojada y que inicie el fuego inagotable de un dragón hasta destruir Magnolia para después extenderse por Fiore-

- ¡Estás loco!- iba a atacarlo cuando Levy se atravesó en su camino y la palabra "explosión" le dio de lleno al dragón de hierro- Uaghhh-

- ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré aunque mi vida se vaya en ello!- Gajeel subió los ojos y recordó lo que vio en el salón principal de esa nave.

- Gajeel, ¡te mataré!-dijo un Natsu con flamas negras…

Ahora lo comprendía todo, Natsu estaba bajo la influencia de ese mismo hechizo; tenía que liberarlo antes de que fuera tarde, avanzó y se mordió el labio al tener que hacer algo que le dolería mas a él que a la chica, la golpeó en el estomago y ella quedo inconsciente.

- ¿Eh?- el anciano se volteó y vio a Gajeel envuelto en sus escamas de hierro.

- ¡Dime como sacó a Natsu de su trance!- lo tomó por sus ropas levantándolo del suelo.

- Vaya, aun crees que te lo diré por las buenas, eres demasiado confiado dragón slayer- una luz roja fue emitida por una lacrima y el viejo se zafó del agarre de Gajeel para tocarla. En ese momento una estaca de hierro lo atravesó- Je je, aunque muera no detendrás el Hinokoku- escupió sangre y cayó muerto.

- Maldición creo que me excedí- volteó para destruir esa esfera de fuego, en ese momento un ataque eléctrico paso por su cuerpo cayendo, en su espalda estaba la palabra "parálisis" y entonces Levy volvió a caer inconsciente.

─0─0─0─

Natsu golpeaba fuertemente a Luxus, ya le había abierto varias cortadas en el cuerpo así como algunas otras quemaduras. Lucy estaba juntando todo los eternano que había a su alrededor, recordó las veces que había usado este hechizo y en ninguna de ellas se había parado por una semana. Y ahora necesitaba usarlo, esa sería la única forma de traer de vuelta a Natsu.

- ¡Ríndete Luxus!, con mi poder actual ni siquiera el anciano me hubiera podido detener. ¡Loto carmesí: Puño del dragón de fuego!- varios golpes consecutivos atacaron el cuerpo del dragón de trueno y al alejarse las llamas se extendían como brazos extras para alcanzarlo el poder que estaba usando era muy superior al Natsu que habían conocido 5 años atrás.

Luxus se puso de rodilla frente al Dragón slayer quien solo sonreía confiadamente, entonces sintió una presión en su pecho y se desequilibro.

- ¡Luxus a un lado!- El dragón dio un salto con lo que le quedaba de energía y Lucy invoco doce sellos dorados que formaban un gran sello con un cielo estrellado en su centro- _Yo miro a las estrellas buscando consejo… y ellas me traen alivio, el mundo de los humanos y el espiritual se une ante mí, llamado con mi voz… 88 constelaciones, miles de estrellas- _microluces llenaron el cuarto y entonces Natsu se quedo inmóvil por el poder emitido por la rubia_- yo te invoco ¡mapa estelar!-_

Todos los habitantes del reino de los espíritus salieron golpeando al dragón slayer, Lucy sentía como se le partía el corazón con cada golpe que le daba un espíritu, era impresionante la cantidad de magia que necesitaba ese hechizo, al terminar la chica cayó totalmente exhausta y con el cuerpo paralizado pero para su sorpresa el pelirosa seguía de pie viendo con una sed asesina a la chica.

- Ahora si me has hecho enfadar. Técnica Única de Asesino de Dragones- su cuerpo se llenó de flamas negras, rojas, doradas y truenos. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella- Llama del Dios dragón de trueno y fu…-

- Como lo dicta la ley de Fairy Tail te contare hasta tres para que te rindas…- el dragón solo movió sus brazos hacia Luxus, simplemente lo mataría a él primero

- Ja ja ja, si quieres morir primero, que asi sea-

- ¡UNO!

- Llama del Dios Dragón de trueno y fue…- Otra vez el disturbio en su mente

- ¡DOS!- la luz se extendió en sus manos listo para lanzar la técnica ancestral…

─0─0─0─

Gajeel se levantó al sentir como la magia de la escritura solida se desvanecía, vio a Levy a su lado con la palabra "hierro" en sus brazos sonrojada.

- Enana ¿Qué paso?-

- Al parecer salí del trance, después que murió Igniz me sentía como confundida y de repente todo volvió a mi mente y te vi tirado con mi escritura solida; ¡lo siento Gajeel!-

- Eso quiere decir que Salamander también debe de estar des…- se interrumpió al sentir el inmenso poder de la luz llenar la nave, no era nada bueno- ¡Corre tenemos que detener la Fairy Law o sino Salamander morirá!-

- ¿Estás diciendo que Natsu también está bajo un hechizo?-dijo preocupada y corrieron hacia donde se sentía el poder.

─0─0─0─

Luxus vio la pose de batalla y sabía que si lo dejaba vivir sería una amenaza para Fairy Tail en el futuro, vio a los muertos en esa batalla que eran algunos de los más nuevos y a unos de sus mejores elementos, Juvia y Gray; pensó en la pequeña Nayad y su rabia aumentó. Ahora si la técnica ancestral le daría; era un peligroso enemigo, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. El pelirosa, aunque intempestivo y socarrón, había sido un buen compañero de Fairy Tail.

"Derramaste la sangre de tus hermanos y quisiste derramar la de la persona que amabas creo que no me puedo detener", pensó con dolor

- ¿Luxus? ¿Amigo?-murmuró y la mirada de Natsu cambio; la única que se dio cuenta fue Lucy.

- ¡LUXUS NOOOO…!- gritó la chica aún sin poder moverse.

- ¡TRES! ¡FAIRY LAW!- Gajeel y Levy entraron y fueron cegados.

La luz llenó la cámara principal de la nave y se extendió creando algunos agujeros en la nave, un temblor de gran calidez lleno toda Magnolia.

Luxus cayó de rodilla y ahora el cabello de Natsu estaba blanco y había perdido toda su magia pero aun se mantenía de pie. El dragón de hierro y la peliazul se acercaron a ellos tomando al rubio y la rubia respectivamente.

- Luxus ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Gajeel

- Era necesario, sino él…- levanto la mirada y vio la mirada tierna de Natsu lo cual lo hizo sentirse mal.

- Luxus, Lucy…- dijo susurrando mientras caía.

- Natsu, ¡Levy llévame a su lado!- la peliazul la arrastro hasta llegar al chico- ¡Levántate Natsu! ¡Por favor!- murmuró

- Lucy qué bueno que estas aquí, estaba en un lugar oscuro y solo buscaba tu luz. ¡Lo siento!-

- Natsu, ¿sabes cómo detener la semilla de fuego?- dijo el dragón de hierro.

- No se puede detener, está hecha de mi fuego de dragón slayer- se levantó con aspavientos y se dirigió al trono- ¡Gajeel, Levy llévense a los sobrevivientes me encargaré de la semilla!-

- ¿Natsu?- replicó Levy

- ¡Ahora!-

Mientras salían Lucy vio como él le hacía a ella la señal de Fairy Tail. Y oyó en su mente como si el hablara "puede que no esté ahí pero siempre te estaré viendo" en eso las lágrimas no dejaron de salir, incluso Gajeel lloró, todos sabían que Natsu no saldría vivo.

Los dos que podían seguir sacaron a los que pudieron, y algunos que aun tenían energía ayudaron para poder alejarse de Eden, en ese momento Natsu logro que los controles de la nave volvieran a funcionar, lo alejaría al mar ahí el fuego no se extendería.

- Lo que me gusto más es que te pude ver nuevamente, Lucy-

─0─0─0─

La nave rompió el hielo y avanzo hacia el mar cuando vieron una compuerta abriéndose en la parte de abajo, de repente volvió a cerrarse. Eden dejaba atrás a sus seguidores vivos; ya cuando estaba sobre el mar oyeron un gran rugido y estalló formando una gran bola de fuego que cayo hacia el agua extinguiendo las llamas inmediatamente, los "viejos" de Fairy Tail no dejaban de llorar, la muerte de Natsu era inminente. Ahora Lucy lo sabía y se había enterado que el dragón de fuego la amaba profundamente.

─0─0─0─

La fiesta del hada de la nieve ahora estaba de luto, varias tumbas se habían erigido en honor a los caídos tres de ellas eran más grandes; la de Natsu, Gray y Juvia. Además hicieron más pequeñas en honor a los enemigos que habían caído también, Nayad lloraba en los brazos de Levy mientras Lucy estaba en una silla de ruedas aun estaba débil por haber usado el mapa estelar.

- ¡Hoy no celebramos la fiesta instaurada por la primera!, y hay una razón poderosa. Perdimos a varios de nuestros hermanos que cayeron en el fragor de la batalla contra un enemigo que uso a uno de nuestros hermanos para sus sucios propósitos y lamentablemente el también murió salvándonos de algo peor. Ahora levanten sus manos por aquellos que ya no están con nosotros-

Todos levantaron en silencio sus dedos, solo Lucy no pudo y sus lágrimas recorrieron su cara. En ese momento un ruido sordo se oyó detrás de ellos. Era Erza que al enterarse de lo que había sucedido regreso, se coloco frente a las tumbas y les grito como si estuvieran frente a ella.

- ¡Tontos! ¿Como se les ocurre? Quería terminar esta misión y volver a verlos. Pero aun asi los amo; Nayad- se acerco a la niña de cabello azul marino como su padre y unos ojos color agua que estaban rojos por las lagrimas.

- Tía Erza… mamá… papá…- su llanto se volvió estridente e hizo que la tristeza se asentara otra vez en los miembros del gremio.

En las tumbas solo se leía la frase "Hadas que nos dejaron por protegernos y por proteger a las personas: podremos no verlas pero siempre estarán ahí para nosotros"

FIN

─0─0─0─

_Notas de autor:_

_**Se acabo… BUAAAAA… soy muy malo haciendo dramas y finales tristes pero espero que les guste. Aquellos que están leyendo esto les doy mil gracias y gracias por darme unos minutos de su tiempo al leer las locuras que escribo. Próximamente haré un fic que estará divertidísimo. Gracias Full-Time Dreamgirl por ser mi Betareader y darme mis zapes para poder hacer una buena obra para ustedes. También me gustaría robarles unos minutos extras y escriban un review… Gracias mil.**_

_**Atte.:**_

_**El no-muerto Assamita**_

_**Huachi_Sama.**_


End file.
